A number of arrangements are known for dividing an existing space into separate compartments so that, for example, different items can be stored separately. Flanged connecting members having interfitting partitions of various kinds have been used for this purpose and examples of such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,620,737 (Petersen); 2,549,509 (Monroe); 3,913,289 (Recker); and 1,863,381 (Orthwine). Other patents of possible interest which show other types of interfitting partitions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 943,817 (Vick); 2,743,774 (Pinto); 2,614,715 (Ross); 2,082,667 (Vanderveld); 3,227,504 (Dunham); 3,746,181 (Benoit); 855,814 (Rote); 261,919 (Gibbons); 1,048,566 (Miller); 4,118,903 (Coulthard); 3,702,520 (Huber et al); 3,225,952 (Stiles); 2,825,614 (Card); 2,343,936 (Showers Sr.); 3,140,791 (Reiss, Sr. et al); 3,680,177 (Ginsberg); 960,934 (Hunter); and 397,012 (Lyons). Foreign patents of possible interest include French Pat. Nos. 995,907 and 2,308,820.
Although divider arrangements of the prior art basically serve the purpose for which they are intended, these arrangements offer disadvantages particularly regarding ease of assembly, versatility in providing different compartment shapes and patterns, and flexibility in use.